Más allá
by 39medalla
Summary: Una historia de amor que empezó un día cualquiera en un lugar cualquiera entre dos hermanas.


_**Más allá.**_

Stocking se frotó más fuerte, un leve placer empezaba a sentir conforme se seguía frotando. Stocking empezó a perder el sentido de la realidad y siguió frotándose. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y Stocking se tendió sobre el suelo. Directamente atacando el clítoris con sus dedos.

Panty entró en el cuarto de baño y se encontró a su hermana masturbándose, la cual no notó la presencia de la mayor. Panty contemplaba a Stocking cuidadosamente sin que esta notase nada, cuando de repente Stocking divisó una sombra y paró inmediatamente. Stocking se sonrojó notablemente y miró a su hermana menor mientras se sentaba juntando las piernas.

Stocking: ¡Panty...! No...no es lo que parece, no acostumbro a...

Stocking estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras del cuerpo.

Panty se acercó a su hermana, se agachó, y poniendo una mano sobre su sensual cuello, acercó sus labios a los de Stocking. Le dio un tierno beso con lengua como jamás le habían dado. Al separar sus rostros, Stocking se veía muy avergonzada, y Panty, sin pronunciar una palabra, gateaba hacia ella mientras la menor retrocedía.

Stocking: Panty... ¿qué tratas de hacer...? (dijo Stocking chocando su espalda sobre la pared).

Panty empezó a saborear el cuello de su hermana mientras ésta permanecía inmóvil. Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo su camisa y empezó a agarrar y apretar uno de sus pechos. La otra mano fue hacia debajo su falda para terminar el trabajo que esta había empezado. Con la yema del dedo central empezó a rozar el clítoris muy levemente, mientras que con los dedos índice y anular separaba los labios menores de la vagina. Stocking empezaba a dar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Panty se deshizo de la prenda superior de Stocking y empezó a chupar sus pezones, y besar todo su vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna. La menor empezó dando lentos y profundos lametones por el clítoris y su periferia de su hermana, mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus propios pezones y con un dedo de la otra penetraba levemente el ano de su hermana. Las bragas de Panty comenzaban a estar muy mojadas de lo excitante que le resultaba masturbar a su hermana.

Stocking ya no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más y, con la cabeza hacia arriba y un lado gemir levemente. Panty empezó a incrementar la velocidad mientras con su otra mano se penetraba su propia vagina y gemía ella también al introducirse varios dedos.

Stocking estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando detuvo a Panty y incorporó encima suya dándose un tierno beso acompañado de un manoseo en el pecho. Stocking se giró y se colocó sobre la vagina de su hermana. Empezó a lamer la periferia de su clítoris saboreándolo todo lo que podía, mientras Panty, desde el otro lado, hacía lo mismo a Stocking.

Panty condujo a Stocking al orgasmo antes de llegar esta. La menor gimió desconsoladamente sin parar de introducir y sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Panty. Stocking se corrió como ella sola, cayendo el líquido sobre la cara de Panty, que estaba abajo. Stocking besó el clítoris de su hermana y le dio un pequeño mordisquito. Inmediatamente después empezó a lamerlo de nuevo y cogió el mango de un cepillo para el pelo bastante ancho y empezó a meterlo en su vagina repetidas veces.

El orgasmo de Panty fue tal que chilló una vez y otra y otra mientras hacía movimientos con sus caderas y se corría a chorros. Stocking sacó el cepillo de su vagina y besó el labio interior del miembro de esta, mientras lamía con gusto sus flujos.

Las chicas, tumbadas cara a cara, empezaron a besarse desconsoladamente rodando por el suelo. El recorrido de sus manos oscilaba entre el pecho, el vientre, el trasero y la ingle. Stocking apretaba los pechos de Panty mientras la otra disfrutaba de las nalgas de la menor.

Tras un rico beso separaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso. Se volvieron a mirar y Panty, que había acabado encima de Stocking, empezó a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de su hermana, besando su piel posteriormente y acercándose a su oído.

Panty: Te quiero mucho Stocking.

Panty se despegó del oído de Stocking y esta la acarició el pelo mientras con su dulce e inocente voz pronunciaba las más tiernas palabras que Panty deseaba oír en ese momento.

Stocking: Yo también a ti, Panty.

Panty sonrió profundamente y le dio un corto pero intenso beso a su hermana menor.

La vida puede darte muchas cosas bellas, puede darte un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo, un buen tipo, unos ojos bonitos, pero nada mejor amar y ser correspondido por el gran amor de tu vida, ¿No es, acaso, eso lo más bello?


End file.
